The Present
by mash4077fan
Summary: Hawkeye receives a present from his old Army buddy.. My first fanfiction..I know it's not good, but please be nice!


It was 1954. It had been one year since the colleagues of the 4077th M*A*S*H had parted on that happy, yet sorrow filled day. Everyone promised to keep in touch. Much to their surprise, everyone did, except for one person--Major Margaret Houlihan. After the jeep pulled away, none of the 4077th personnel saw her smiling face or heard her strong, gentle voice, or even seen a letter, written in her precise, yet flowery handwriting. They all missed her greatly. One person missed her more than the rest.

Out of all of the friends that kept in touch, Hawkeye Pierce and B.J. Hunnicut were closest. However, it had been 6 months before they caught up again.

6 months after the end of the war, Daniel Pierce passed away from cancer of the colon. He spent the 6 months before his death getting to know his son again.

Hawkeye told him about the young men-boys actually, that were wounded, killed. He told him of the deafening sounds of artillery, and occasional snipers. He also told him of the friendships he made: Trapper, B.J., Potter, Henry, Radar, and many more.

He particularly talked about one person of the female persuasion, Major Margaret Houlihan, or "Hot Lips" as she was called by almost every man in the army above the rank of Major (he had picked it up from one General, much to her dismay). He told him how strict and heartless Major Hot Lips was in the first part of the war. Somehow, over time, she left the persona of Hot Lips and Major Houlihan, and became Margaret: kind, funny, emotional, and one heck of a talented nurse. He didn't fail to mention, that whether she was Hot Lips, Major Houlihan, or Margaret, she remained drop dead gorgeous. Daniel took great joy in his son beaming about this woman. He could tell that his son was in love with who she was before, and who she was currently. He had seen one day by accident that in the back pocket of his son's wallet, he had a picture of himself with an adorable blonde, who fit his description of Margaret perfectly. He knew it had to be her by the look in Hawk's eyes in the picture. He never spoke of it, but after he saw the picture in his wallet, he subtly would press Hawkeye for more information on his relationship with Margaret. At first, he wasn't giving much, but he soon missed her more and more, and opened up to his father. He told him about the way she came to him when she was upset about one thing or another, and how when she cried, he had a mixed feeling of wanting to curl up and cry with her, and sheer anger for whatever had made his Margaret like that. He told him about the fearful night in the abandoned hut. He told him about Donald Penobscott cheating on Margaret, and how proud he had been of her when she divorced him. His father could see the happiness of the memories, but also the sadness and pain that his son felt when talking about her. He missed this woman, but there was nothing Daniel could do about it now, not in his state.

A week later, Dr. Daniel Pierce passed away. As soon as B.J. heard, he was on a plane from his home in Mill Valley, California to Crab Apple Cove, Maine where Hawkeye had lived with his father his whole life. B.J. helped Hawk with the funeral. He knew Hawkeye wanted to get out of there after the funeral, so he suggested the he fly back to San Francisco with him, and stay at his house until he could find a place. B.J. knew his wife Peg would bring him in, and that his daughter Erin would adore her Uncle Hawkeye. Hawkeye, having no where else to go, accepted, and within a few days, they were headed to California.

6 MONTHS LATER

Hawkeye had joined B.J. in his private practice. He hadn't found a home that suited him yet, and the Hunnicuts loved him being there, so he stayed with them for a while longer, paying his way and rent (at Hawk's request). Most of the time, Hawk was just fine. But there were occasional times where he missed his father badly, and more often he missed Margaret. He told B.J. that he thought he loved her. No one could get ahold of her. At least that's what Hawkeye thought...

The next day, B.J. sat Hawkeye down, telling him that it was important. B.J. had been asked to go on a one week trip, making 5 stops: Houston, TX, Miami, FL, Pheonix, AZ, Baltimore, MD, and Rapid City, SD. B.J. had bargained with them, and asked if they would let him take 3 days in each place, so that he could tour the area for those two days. They agreed, and B.J. decided to take Peggy and Erin with him. It would make the trip a 3 week trip.

"That's great Beej!"

"I figured you would stay here and take care of the house?"

"Of course! It's the least I can do! Go, have fun!"

"I'm also just shutting down the practice for the time I'm gone. The days won't be taken out of your vacation time. Same goes for the rest of the staff."

"Hey thanks! But what am I going to do for the time you're gone? I know no one in this city besides you guys!"

"You'll think of something." B.J. said with a sly smile, and then walked out. Hawkeye had no clue what his friend meant, but he was exhausted after that day's work, so he let it go.

B.J. had done some thinking on behalf of his friend, and thought about the upcoming weeks. With help from Peggy, he decided he had to get Hawkeye something, something very important. They decided what it was. With some great research, they found what they needed and the next morning B.J. sat and wrote a letter. It read as follows:

_My Dearest Friend,_

_Enclosed you will find a one way plane ticket, don't question. It is set for three weeks from they day you should get this. I will not be here when you arrive, I will be on vacation. You can trust me, that something will be there to receive you. You will know when you see it, you'll be in good hands. _

_Once you are settled here, I want you to open the smaller envelope that is in this envelope with my faithful friend. It will explain everything._

_Please, please, please, trust me on this. If I know you, you won't come. But, please trust me, and do what I say._

_Once you arrive at the airport, get your bags from the baggage claim, and sit on the edge around it. Make sure you are on it. If you do that, you will be taken care of, I assure you. _

_Always,_

_Your Old Army Buddy_

He sent the letter that day on his way to work. He knew that this was the right thing to do.

3 WEEKS, AND A FEW DAYS, LATER

"Okay Hawk, here is a list for everything that has to be done on a daily basis or weekly basis for the house. If you have any problems or questions at all, here is the number for the phone at the hotel."

"Don't worry Peggy I'll be fine. I'm a big boy."

"Come on Peggy, we're gonna be late, and I still have to talk to Hawk about something. Get Erin and get in the car. The bags are already packed."

"Okay, okay. Bye Hawkeye." She gave Hawkeye a hug. "Have fun!" She winked at him before going out the door. Erin ran back and jumped in Hawkeye's arms.

"Bye bye Uncle Hawk!"

"See ya munchkin, have fun!" He hugged her then sent her to her mother. Peg and Erin shut the front door behind them.

"Okay, Hawk, I don't have much time, but here's what you have to do." Hawkeye looked confused, but B.J. continued. "It's 9 am now. At 4:15, be at the airport baggage claim for flight 97645 from Chicago. Your present will be waiting for you on the baggage claim."

"Wait, what is it? How will I know it's my present?"

"Don't worry, you'll know." B.J. winked at him, much like Peg did as he walked out the door. "Oh, and Hawk, it's a very special and delicate present...handle with care." He was serious. He closed the door and Hawkeye heard the motor start and pull out of the driveway and down the street. He listened until it was so faint that he couldn't hear it anymore.

4:14 THAT EVENING

Hawkeye walked to the crowded baggage claim in the San Francisco Airport. "97645 Baggage Claim, must be this one," he thought. As he walked up, he couldn't believe his eyes. Was it? It really couldn't be...but just maybe? The woman of no more than 5' 5" height with blonde hair that extended about 4 inches below her shoulder line wasn't looking in the direction of Hawkeye, but he could see her face. She looked as beautiful as ever. He was amazed to see her in anything but olive green. She wore a grey sweater, with black slacks. He wore jeans, a t-shirt and leather jacket. Both outfits reflected their personalities perfectly. He stared at the woman for what seemed like a lifetime. It was, in reality, only about a minute before the woman noticed someone staring at her. She turned her head, and saw him. Him. She hadn't seen him since the last day of the war. She dropped her purse, and stood. They both just stared at each other, then took a few steps. He took one more and kissed her, much like the last kiss they had before they parted in Korea a year ago. They both had missed each other. They had fallen in love in Korea, but neither knew just how much until they left. They didn't even really know how much then, until they kissed again. They broke away, only far enough so that they could see each other's faces.

"Faithful friend, you'll know when you see it, you'll be in good hands." Margaret repeated quietly, a whisper.

"Margaret, my present." Hawkeye almost replied to her, more replying to the situation.

Without saying a word to each other, he picked up Margaret's suitcase with one hand, and grabbed her arm with the other.

"Let off the death grip would ya?" Margaret said jokingly.

"I let you go that day in Korea. I'm not letting you go now." Hawkeye finished the last part with a smile, but was completely serious, and Margaret knew that.

And like that they walked, out of the airport, and into each other's lives once again.


End file.
